Avatar: The Last Airbender- White Fire
by shamaj9901
Summary: Chan is a lonely street theif who has a strange gift: He produces white fire! The hottest kind of flame there is. Unable to control this "gift" of his, he has taken to a life of wanting to be left alone, but continually finds himself in trouble. But one fateful day of meeting the gaang and others, he's been sucked into the resposnsibiliy of saving the world from destruction.ONESHOT


**A/N HEY GUYS! SO I JUST STARTED TO WATCH ATLA AFTER WHAT SEEMED LIKE YEARS AND NOW IT'S MY TURN TO CREATE A FANFIC. I REALLY HAVE TO STOP. THIS IS LIKE THE EIGHTH FANFIC I'M WRITING AND I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING DONE WITH THE OTHER THREE. BUT I JUST CAN'T HELP IT! BUT YEAH, THIS IS A ONE SHOT CHAPTER SO I CAN SEE HOW THE READERS REACT TO THE IDEA. SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE AND DISLIKE AND WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

CHAPTER ONE: EMBER ISLAND AND THE SILVER DEVIL

As his footsteps echoed through the empty, night filled streets, Chan realized he was in some deep trouble. The sound of louder, faster footsteps trailed close behind the boy. It was obvious to anyone who lived in the Fire nation that once you get flagged down by Fire Nation soldiers, it meant some serious trouble was headed your way. "There he is! Get him! Don't let him get away!" Said one of the soldiers who had spotted Chan trying to hide in the shadows. However, his silky, silver hair glistened in the moonlight, making it easy for him to be distinguished.

Chan stumbled to his feet, knocking over three large glass pots he had been hiding behind. As he ran faster, his breathing got very heavy and his heart started to pound violently. The boy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I had to pick a fight with a soldier. It couldn't have been a no good rich kid who was just looking for trouble." He said as his pursuers lessened the distance between them. Chan continued to run, cutting through market squares, allies, anything that could help him get away from his pursuers. He tried to take in his surroundings and noticed a few stacked barrels and crates that rested against a nearby wall. The height was perfect to help Chan reach the roof and he decided to go for it. With swift movements and precision, Chan threw his legs onto the wall, running along its surface for a brief moment and then pushing himself off to gain more leverage for his jump. With a sloppy landing, the teen regained his composure and turned to look back at the wall, which his hands had burnt a hole in. "Come on Chan! Get it together!' He whispered to himself as he turned to face the guards.

Forgetting completely about what just happened, Chan returned to his goofy self "Ha! Try to catch me now you morons!" He taunted. Chan grabbed his lower eyelid and stuck out his tongue as he hopped onto the rooftop, running along its surface until he was out of the guard's site. Exhausted from running, Chan slid off of the rooftops when he was sure it was safe and hid himself in a dark alley. He knew the guards wouldn't give up their pursuit that easily so he decided to continue on as soon as he caught his breath. The boy looked into the nighttime sky; his glossy emerald eyes reflected the moonlight so well, making his iris's look as if they were actually glowing. "Man I'm beat. I wish I could just take a nap right now." Chan nestled against the wall and threw his hands over his head. His bliss only lasted for a brief moment, as more Fire nation soldiers could be heard.

"Check the alley's! He's a trickster so be sure to be thorough." Said a guard whose voice echoed through the streets. Chan quietly cursed under his breath and stood up, sliding out of the alley and continuing to run, stopping for a brief moment to examine a wanted poster of himself. "Ah man! They always make me look like a cannibal on these things." He said as he stood there looking at the sharp teeth they had given him. "The name's cool though. 'Silver devil'…I like it."

Chan nodded his head in approval and ran once again, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Aang lay quiet and still in his swim trunks on the sandy beach, staring up into the sky. The clear, blue sky bragged about its radiance. So beautiful and so full of life. It had been three years since the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, and everything had gone back to the way it was. Well, almost everything. After the war had ended, the group had almost entirely split up. Sokka returned to the Sothern Water Tribe with his father to help take care of the village, Toph returned to her home, demanding change shortly after she had arrived, Suki returned to Kyoshi Island, and of course Zuko stayed in the Fire Nation to lead as the new Fire Lord. As for Katara, she decided to stay with Aang and travel the world with him, helping out in the four nations whenever the need would arise. Every now and then the group would get back together to see one another and relive the old days of camping outside and taking what Sokka called "mini vacations".

Aang sat up at the noise of a loud, obnoxious, cracked voice. "SNEAK ATTACK!"Said an obviously visible Sokka, who was charging full speed at the resting Avatar. Said character lazily lifted his right leg and let it fall back to the ground, summoning a small pillar of earth from the ground, which Sokka ran straight into. "Sokka, how many times do we have to go over this? Sneak attacks don't work if you let it be known that you're doing a sneak attack." Aang said, continuing to stare into the sky. Suddenly, Momo the flying Lemur glided over head and landed on a nearby boulder, trying to crack open a nut he had found in the forest. The boulder he was sitting on started to slowly rise, gaining the attention of the animal. With the sound of a loud stomp, the boulder chipped and chiseled, scaring Momo off over to Appa, who was quietly lying in the salty ocean. The large boulder had been chiseled into a large scale figure of Toph in her signature outfit. She was smiling radiantly and holder her Earth bending championship belt high above her head. Moments later, the real Toph emerged from behind her finished masterpiece and leaned against its side."It sure was nice of Zuko to invite us here. Not that we really needed one anyway. Speaking of which, where is Zuko?"

Finally awake from his daze, Sokka sat up and shook his head. "I think he, Katara, and Suki went into town to get some food for tonight. Which is totally taking too long because I'm STARVING! I hope they buy meat." Sokka said as he clasped his face and started to drool, entering his own world of goofiness and meat.

* * *

The town market was a loud, busy place. People were merrily buying food, clothes, jewelry, you name it. Suki had a large basket full of vegetables and fruits and was staring down at her new Fire Nation clothes, similar to Katara waiting for said Water bender to finish her purchases of meat while Zuko bought bread and ingredients for tea. The scarred Fire Lord feared that he was turning into his uncle. After making their purchases, the three decided to head back to the beach house to get started cooking.

The three walked through the crowded streets, their tow in hand and their minds full of wonder. "I wonder why there are so many people in the market today. It was never like this when my mother and I used to come to town." Zuko said as he looked around at al the unfamiliar faces. Being the Fire Lord had its perks, like free stuff and food, but it also had its complications. Every time Zuko passed by a crowd of people, or anyone for that matter, they would all stop what they where doing and bow to their Fire Lord. It was kind of nice at first, but soon it started to get annoying. "I don't know, maybe there is some kind of festival everyone is getting ready for." Katara said. She stopped a young woman who happened to walk by to see what was going on. "Excuse me ma'am, do you know why it's so crowded today?" The woman smiled and flipped her long, dark hair. "Why yes, the Fire Lily Festival is starting tonight." She said as she waved goodbye and walked off in a hurry. Zuko face palmed himself for forgetting about the Fire Lily Festival, earning an unnoticed giggle from his two female friends.

The group continued to walk until they came to the center of town. The large, metal statue of Ozai blasting fire from his mouth and hands had been replaced with one of Zuko, who was standing proudly looking on in his ceremonial robes. Zuko blushed as Suki teased him saying "Looks like someone is popular." As the three continued to walk, Suki bumped into a shady hooded figure in a tan hide cloak, spilling her contents. The hooded figure bent over to pick up the fallen food, but Suki insisted he didn't. "Oh no don't worry about it. It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going please…" She was cut short when she got a sight of the apple the figure had put in her basket. It was completely burnt to a crisp and it exterior had been burnt away, revealing its core. She looked up to see the hooded figure walk away.

Chan looked down at his hands. "Man! Again!? I burnt that ladies apple. Why can't I control myself?" As he continued to stare at his hands, he bumped into another person. This time it was a Fire Nation soldier."Hey watch where you're going!" He said as he spun Chan around and removed his hood. Upon sight of his face, the soldier recalled the wanted poster of Chan. "Wait a second…It's you! You're under arrest!" The guard said as he pulled out his sword.

Chan attempted to run, but the crowd was too thick and he couldn't gain any distance from the guard. Chan looked around and noticed that everyone was far too busy to notice the guard chasing after him."Idiots" He muttered to himself. When the guard caught up to Chan, he spun Chan around, this time though, the wanted teen panicked and fell backwards, just at the moment he blasted white fire into the sky. The bright, white flames soared into the air and exploded in a loud bang. The crowd of people stopped and cheered, thinking that an early preview of fireworks for the night's festival had gone off. During the excitement, Chan got up and weaved through the crowd of excited people, escaping the clutches of his pursuer.

Zuko looked at Katara and nervously smiled. "I don't remember there being preview's to the Fire Lily Festival. It must be a thing on Ember Island." He said as the group continued to walk away, unaware of what really happened.

That night on the beach, after the group enjoyed a hearty meal, they all decided to attend the festival in town. They all dawned their fancy Fire Nation clothing, Aang's attire consisting of the school uniform he had stolen years ago, which oddly enough, he still perfectly fit. The group made their way to town and started got straight down to business: having fun. For hours upon hours, the eight friends spent their time playing games, attending children's plays, singing and dancing, and of course, eating customary Fire Nation food, of which Sokka enjoyed immensely.

Far off in the distance, where the streets were abandoned and quite and the music and merriment could barely be heard, sat a lonely boy, his face buried in his hands and his legs drawn up to his chin. The lonely boy sat atop a rooftop, quietly sobbing in torment. The boy lifted his head to the blackened sky once more. His silver hair and emerald eyes glistened as if they were actually glowing.

**WELL THE CHAPTER WAS KIND OF SHORT. WELL SHORTER THAN WHAT I NORMALLY WRITE, BUT ONLY BECAUSE IT'S MORE OF A ONE SHOT FOR NOW. I JUST WANT TO SEE HOW PEOPLE WILL REACT TO THE IDEA SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE AND WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE SO I CAN MAKE SOME CHANGES. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. THANKS EVERYONE**


End file.
